It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie credits
Opening Credits * NBC and The Jim Henson Company present * "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" * The Muppet Performers: Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson * with Dave Arquette, Joan Cusack, Matthew Lillard, William H. Macy, and Whoopi Goldberg * with Cameo Appearances by: Carson Daly, Kelly Ripa, Joe Rogan, Molly Shannon, Triumph The Insult Dog * From the cast of "Scrubs": Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Neil Flynn, John C. McGinley, Judy Reyes, Bill Lawrence * and the voice of Mel Brooks * Costume Designer: Polly Smith * Editor: Gregg Featherman * Production Designer: Michael Bolton * Director of Photography: Tony Westman, C.S.C. * Music by: Mark Watters * Executive Producers: Juliet Blake, Brian Henson * Produced by: Martin G. Baker and Warren Carr * Written by: Tom Martin and Jim Lewis * Directed by: Kirk R. Thatcher Ending Credits * Co-Producers: Bill Barretta, Ruth Caruso * U.S. Casting by: Mike Fenton, C.S.A. and Allison Cowitt C.S.A. * Canadian Casting by: Lynne Carrow, C.S.A. * "Everyone Matters" Composed by: Desmond Child and Davitt Sigerson * Executive Consultant: Tom Martin * Jim Henson's Muppet™ Workshop: Jane Gootnick, Tom Newby, Andrea Detwiler, Ed Christie, Mary Brehmer, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Brad Elliot, Joan Parkinson, Paul Hartis, Tim Miller * Digital Character and Visual Effects by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Clare Burgess, Nick Lloyd, Hal Bertram, Adrian Banton, Dusan Strugar, Alan Latteri, Jason Bielski * Senior Shader Written by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · John B. Anderson * Digital Compositing by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Mike Connolly, Alberto Montañés * Digital by: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Adrian Banton * Digital Tracking: : Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · James Furlong * Head of Production: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Myf Hopkins * Matchmove Supervisor/Technical Direction: Jim Henson's Creature Shop™ · Hitesh Bharadia * Executive in Charge of Production: Ritamarie Peruggi * Cast · The Muppet™ Performers: Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy with Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Adam Behr, Geoff Rednap, Gordon Robertson, Denise Cheshire, John Henson, Briana Forbes * And Dawn Lewis - Fear Factor Contestant ** Colin Foo - Security Guard ** Yee Jee Tso - Angel 1 ** Dan Joffre - Angel 2 ** Jonathan Bruce - Fat Angel ** Cameron McDonald - Safari Animal Tracker ** Darrell Izeard - Thin Angel ** Chantal Strand - Nancy Nut-What ** Robin Mossley - Nicki Nut-What ** Dan Payne - Handsome Executive ** Dave "Squatch" Ward - Sally Ann Santa ** Julia Arkos - Sally Ann Representative ** John Stewart - Himself ** Marci Dacus - Fear Factor Contestant ** Ray Galletti - Club Dot Guy ** Conan Graham - Executive Assistant ** Sisi Wang - Old Muppet's Date ** Lawrence Trilling - Himself * Choreographer: James Hibbard * Production Manager: Warren Carr * 1st Assistant Director: Patrice Leung * 2nd Assistant Director: Tracey Poirier * Script Supervisor: Kelly Moon * Art Director: Jim Steuart * Assistant Art Director: Roxanne Methot * Camera Operator: Armin Matter * 1st Assistant "A" Camera: Trevor Butt * 1st Assistant "B" Camera: Brian Rose * Property Master: Grant Swain * Assistant Property Master: Brian Epp * Set Decorator: Linda Vipond * Assistant Set Decorator: Beth Nelson * Digital Compositor: Mike Pope * Digital Artist: Dan Sheerin * On Set Dresser: Kevin Griffin-Park * Construction Coordinator: Dave Conway * Sound Recordist: Darren Brisker * Boom Operator: Charlie O'Shea * Sound Assistant: Sara Kohlman * Video Engineer: Carl Pederson * Video Assist: Lance White * Gaffer: Simon Hunt * Best Boy Electrics: Niall Fraser * Key Grip: Harvey Fedor * Best Boy Grip: Charlie Schultz * Dolly Grips: Martin Hass, Pete Grotek * Greensman: Frank Haddad * Key Make-Up: Sandy Cooper * Hair: Debra Wiebe * Special Effects Make-Up: Charles Porlier * Location Manager: Robert Murdoch * Assistant Location Manager: Teresa Gough * Special Effects Coordinator: Rob Yeager * 1st Assistant Special Effects: Jim Fisher * Production Coordinator: Laura Livingstone * Asst. Production Coordinator: Adrienne Sol * Assistant To The Producers: Stephanie Leavitt * Assistant To The Director: Rhonda Taylor * Office Assistant: Dave McLoughlin * On Set VFX Coordinator: Charlene Eberle * Transportation Coordinator: Ron James * Transportation Captain: Tony Johnson * Production Accountant: Michael Roberts * Assistant Accountants: Ric Degroot, Catherine Gordon * 3rd Assistant Director: Patrick Stark * Trainee Assistant Director: Leann Harvey * Script Coordinator: Sophie Brodovitch * Craft Service: Lorne Kostyshin * 2nd Unit - Director: Fred Frame * Unit Manager: Drew Locke * 1st Assistant Director: David Mills * Director Of Photography: Randal Platt * Script Supervisor: Lana Krotenko * Gaffer: John Adams * 2nd Assistant Coordinator: Karen Pelrine * Post Production Supervisor: Annie Court * Assistant Editor: Brian Anton * Post Production Intern: Leeanna Romero * Additional Music by: Christopher Klatman * Score Engineer: John Richards * Music Editor: Dino A. Moriana * Pro-Tools Recordist: Michael Atwell * Orchestra Contractor: Ross deRoche * Music Coordinator: Audrey deRoche * Assistant To Mark Watters: Annemarie Crivelli * Orchestrators: Ira Hearshen, Andrew Kinney, Chris Klatman, Don Nemitz, Bill Newlin, Eric Schmidt, Nan Schwartz, Stephen James Taylor * Music Preparation: deRoche Music, Inc. * 2nd Score Engineer: Jimmy Hoyson * Synthesizer Programmer: Robert Irving * Additional Mixes by: Tim Bryson * Loop Group Casting: Ear Whacks! * Loop Group Voices: Sandy Fox, Kathleen Gati, Lauri Johnson, Mona Marshall, Lia Sargent, Jerry Gelb, Michael Gough, Lex Lang, Danny Mann * Sound Supervisor: Richard Taylor * ADR Supervisor: Rick Franklin * Sound Mixers: Larry Stensvold, Steven Fritzmaurice * Online Editor: Frank Mazzaro * Colorist: Sati Tooray * Trainee Assistant Location Manager: Suzanne Cross * Camera Equipment: Panavision * Lighting Equipment: William F. White, LTD. * Catering by: Freaky Beats and Eats * Dailies by: Rainmaker Digital Pictures * Post Production Audio: Technicolor Creative Services, Westwind Media * Online Editing: Complete Post * Set Supervisor: Allison Chretien * Key Production Assistants: Raimey Casiro, Simon Bright * Production Assistants: Mike Atwater, Jason Wayne Spencer * Animal Trainer: Ian Doig * Cat Trainer: Grace MacLeod * Filmed at Lion's Gate Studios and on location in Vancouver, B.C. * Music ** "Santa Baby" *** Written by: Joan Javits, Phil Springer, Tony Springer ** "Lacrimosa" ( from Requiem in D minor) *** Performed by the London Philharmonic Choir and Orchestra *** Conducted by: Franz Welser.Most *** Courtesy of EMI-Capitol Music * ™ & © 2002 The Jim Henson Company Closing Logos * The Jim Henson Company * NBC Studios Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:MGM International TV Distribution Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:MGM Home Entertainment Category:NBC Category:The Muppets